


this could be us but u playin

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Shuu meets a stripper at the bar who seems to recognize him for some, goddamn reason





	1. Chapter 1

“Why did you take me here?”

Shuu only sighed as he looked around the club –

It was way too noisy for his taste. There were bright lights everywhere, which he was certain would be in various dazzling colours, but heck, he can’t see colours, so they were all just annoying to him. Some kind of loud rock music was blasted, and more than anything Shuu was beginning to have a headache. The strippers… or dancers, were lurking around, either actually doing their job just taking the bills thrown at them. 

“You gotta enjoy yourself a bit!” Tohri said, patting his shoulder – “Don’t be so stiff, Shuu!”

Shuu only sighed as he took a sip of his drink – whatever alcohol it is, it was cheap and too sweet. He could feel a sensory overload headache coming. 

“I want to go home.”

“Oh, you’ve been here for just an hour!” Tohri replied, “You’ll go home when I go home, Shuu, so shut up and just try to enjoy yourself!”

“Since when is putting yourself in an uncomfortable situation enjoyable?”

“Don’t be so stiff,” Tohri said as he stood up, “Go find someone or something!”

Shuu only sighed as he watched Tohri walk into a bunch of other drunk people.

He’s just not into this type of club. If he ever needed to unwind or something, it usually involves reading a book, and if he was going out, it’d be somewhere much quieter than this. 

 

Shuu decided to just stay at his seat. He took out his phone to look at the time – ten o’clock. In another hour or so he’s taking Tohri out of here, no matter what. He’ll probably be drunk enough at that point anyway. 

Shuu was ordering a Bloody Mary from the bartender when someone walked around to him and tapped his shoulder. 

_ Oh, fuck.  _

“I think I’ve seen you before.”

“This is my first time at the club.”

The young man talking with him seemed to be a stripper as well, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned black shirt and briefs with a pretty big bulge inside. He had light blue hair that was slicked back, and his eyes were the same colour. Shuu couldn’t help the surprised expression on his face upon turning around – 

“Sakazaki?”

“What’s up, Iwamine-sensei?” Yuuya asked as he casually sat down next to him, “Didn’t expect a teacher like you to be here.”

“Well what are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“Buy me a drink first, Iwamine-sensei,” Yuuya said casually, “You’re not going to tell anyone about me, right?”

“Well, I…”

Yuuya leaned closer to Shuu, so that their faces were uncomfortably close – Shuu tried to back away, but instead almost fell off the bar stool, so he had to just deal with it.

“...fine, what drink?” 

“Get me the usual,” Yuuya told the bartender, who quickly started to work on it. 

“Okay, so tell me why you’re here,” Shuu said with a sigh, “I know your relationship with your stepfamily isn’t smooth, but you have to resort to this?”

“You gotta do what you gotta do, right?”

The bartender came over then, with a glass of… some drink in a shot glass topped with whipped cream – Shuu certainly had never seen something like that before.

“You know what this is called?”

Shuu shook his head.

“It’s called blowjob, and I’d give you one right now.”

Shuu could only sigh as he gulped the whole thing down, leaving bits of cream around his lips that he licked off sexily for Shuu to see. He then pulled Shuu closer, trying to kiss him, but Shuu quickly pushed him away. 

“Aww, come on, Iwamine-sensei.”

“I have no interest in being involved romantically with you.”

“Maybe next time then,” Yuuya said with a flirty wink, “Although you know, I’m pretty free right now.”

Shuu put a few bills on the bar counter for the drinks, and then handed Yuuya a few bills.

“At least you distracted me from this horrible situation.”

  
  
  


That said, Shuu got up and looked around the crowded bar for Tohri – he was still on the dancefloor, probably thinking he was being very cool when in fact he just looked like an overdressed uncle. Shuu pushed through the crowd to reach Tohri, and forcefully grabbed him by the arm.

“Tohri, let’s get out of here.”

“But Shuu, I’m having fun~”

“You’re fucking drunk. Let’s go.”

“Well, I guess Shuu is ruining the party again…”

“For fuck’s sake, Tohri.”

“Bye, everyone~” Tohri yelled to everyone as he waved his hand – although barely anyone noticed him leaving.

Shuu could still see Yuuya sitting by the bar, watching him leave...

Maybe next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o ya u might wanna reread ch 1 if you read it early and i refer to shuu as isa and yuuy as etoile bc i changed up the context a bit ehehe

The next day was mostly filled with awkward silence. 

Shuu tried his best to stay calm and continue to work as usual – writing his reports and continuing his experiments, while Yuuya was cleaning around the infirmary. The infirmary was empty, since it was right after lunch, and Yuuya was just hanging around since it was study hall for him. 

He was dying to ask about what happened last night, how Yuuya could end up at such a place – but at the same time he wanted to just forget about it all and pretend it never happened. Yuuya probably wouldn’t want to talk about it anyway, since it must’ve been embarrassing to be found by a teacher…

Shuu only sighed as he drank some of his coffee. He’ll just see how the day progresses, and decide on whether or not he should ask –

“By the way, Iwamine-sensei, why were you at the strip club last night?”

Shuu almost spit out his coffee upon hearing the question. 

“W… well,” he replied nervously, “I was just there with a friend. 

“And you? You’re actually working there?”

“I mean, it pays well,” Yuuya replied, “And it’s not like I’m doing it against my will.”

“Sakazaki, there are so many other jobs out there that pays well,” Shuu said with a sigh – “I just can’t understand why you have to, you know, be a stripper.”

“You’re totally judging me, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m just concerned,” Shuu replied, “It’s not good to… fuck around like that.”

“Aww, are you worried about me?”

Yuuya walked over to Shuu, gently touching his shoulder, and Shuu immediately brushed him off. 

“I just don’t want you to get into something bad, or get an STD.”

“I don’t usually go that far, and even if I do, we have to take proper precautions–”

“Anyway, it concerns me,” Shuu insisted, “So stop doing it, okay?”

“Well, I do need a source of income,” Yuuya replied, “It’s not like the school pays me to work for you.”

Shuu sighed as he flipped through his papers, almost looking anxious.

“I mean, I can always just give you money.”

Yuuya turned to look at Shuu, surprised. He would not have expected that kind of reaction… or kindness, from him – usually Shuu would probably just say something like, ‘sorry about that’, or at most ‘good luck with that’.

“Wait, really?” Yuuya asked – “What do I need to do for you?”

“No, I’ll just… give you money,” Shuu replied, “But you have to promise to quit your job at the club, and if you want to find another job somewhere else, that’s fine. Just promise to quit that stripper job.”

“Wow, you must be rich as fuck if you think you can finance a high schooler’s life, Iwamine-sensei.”

Yuuya got on Shuu’s desk, crawling up to him on his knees while loosening the knot of his tie. Shuu only watched the desk carefully while removing the papers on there so Yuuya wouldn’t accidentally mess them up.

“What are you doing? This is school time,” Shuu said as he backed away – but Yuuya kept getting closer and closer. At some point Yuuya was close enough to Shuu that their faces were almost touching, and Yuuya leaned in to kiss him – but Shuu gently pushed him away. 

“You don’t want anyone walking in on us like that,” Shuu said sternly, “Go back to your work.”

But instead of getting off the table from where he came from, Yuuya instead got off on Shuu’s side, so that he was now sitting on Shuu’s lap. Shuu was about to say something when he felt Yuuya’s hand grabbing his crotch.

“I want to thank you, Iwamine-sensei.” Yuuya pressed a light kiss on Shuu’s cheek, “A celebratory handjob is in order.”

“Do it later,” Shuu said, but before anything Yuuya had undid his zipper and slid his hand into Shuu’s pants to grab his cock that had now naturally became hard in Yuuya’s grasp.

“I said later, Sakazaki,” Shuu said, trying to sound angry – although admittedly this isn’t such a bad arrangement at all. The only concern he had was if someone suddenly walks in.

Yuuya finally got off Shuu’s lap – only now he slid under Shuu’s desk, right between his legs. Shuu was confused at first, but then Yuuya grabbed his dick and ran his tongue around the tip. 

Shuu couldn’t help but let out a moan upon the feeling of Yuuya’s wet, warm tongue around the tip of his dick, and he was immediately hard. Yuuya seemed to be enjoying himself though, eventually going from licking the tip to running his tongue along the length of Shuu’s dick, down to his balls – he wrapped his lips around them, and started sucking. 

“Fuck, Sakazaki,” Shuu moaned, his hands scrambling to grab Yuuya’s hair – “Stop. Fucking stop this now.”

Yuuya would usually listen to whatever Shuu says, but at this point, he could see Shuu enjoying himself – his eyes were shut in enjoyment, his cheeks were flushed, and he was breathing heavily. He’d never seen Shuu enjoy something this much before, frankly.

So he went on, sucking lightly on Shuu’s balls and occasionally nipping at them. He could feel Shuu’s grip tightening around his hair, and while it did hurt, Yuuya couldn’t help notice how he was kind of enjoying it. 

Suddenly they both heard the door click open, and Yuuya could see Shuu turn around to the door really quickly, although still rather flustered.

“Oh, Tosaka…” Shuu noticed Ryouta walking behind Hiyoko – “And Kawara. Here for your medicine?”

“Yeah, Hiyoko’s just walking me here,” Ryouta replied sheepishly. “Don’t worry, Nanaki-sensei said it’s okay.”

“You good, Iwamine-sensei?” Hiyoko asked – “You seem a little off… I don’t know, are you sick?”

“No… no, I’m fine,” Shuu replied, trying to sound as normal as possible – although he could feel that Yuuya’s mouth was now wrapped around his dick, and he had made no attempt in disguising the sucking noises. This would mean Shuu had to keep talking to prevent the two students from noticing anything. 

“Anyway, my legs are hurting today, so Tosaka, if you’d please just get the medicine,” Shuu said, “You know where it is now, don’t you?”

Hiyoko nodded, and she swiftly led Ryouta to the cabinet where the medicines are. At this point Shuu shot Yuuya a glare, trying to get him to stop, but Yuuya didn’t seem like he wanted to – he just kept sucking and grazing his teeth around Shuu’s dick, and while Shuu had been trying his best to not react at all, this time he couldn’t help but let out a gasp – 

Hiyoko and Ryouta quickly turned around, surprised.

“N… nothing,” Shuu replied, flustered – “I almost spilled ink on the paper, that’s all.”

“Iwamine-sensei, you’re writing with a pencil.”

The blush on Shuu’s face grew redder upon him realizing this factual mistake, but seems like Hiyoko and Ryouta didn’t make much of it anyway. 

Meanwhile, he could absolutely see that Yuuya was enjoying himself humiliating Shuu like this. 

Fortunately Hiyoko quickly handed Ryouta his usual dose, then they both thanked Shuu before leaving the infirmary. Shuu let out a sigh of relief as he was finally able to talk to Yuuya – 

“...you’re a little bitch.”

Yuuya didn’t say anything – not with Shuu’s dick in his mouth – he just let out a muffled noise before he continued sucking. At this point Shuu could just sit back and enjoy the sensation of the blowjob and he couldn’t help but jerk into Yuuya’s mouth – he could feel his dick hitting the end of Yuuya’s mouth near his throat, but he didn’t really feel any mercy. Let Yuuya choke on his dick as a punishment for publicly blowing him. 

Finally he came, thick spurts of cum going straight into Yuuya’s mouth – Yuuya himself was struggling to swallow all his load at once, and some of them dribbled out of his lips onto his chin. 

Shuu pulled out a few seconds later and let go of Yuuya, panting heavily, while Yuuya wiped the cum around his chin and licked them off his fingers for Shuu to see. 

“Yeah, this can work,” Yuuya said, sounding content for some reason – “I guess you’re my sugar daddy now, Iwamine-sensei.”

“Shut up,” Shuu replied, quickly putting his dick back into his pants and zipping it up – “Get back to work. Let’s not talk about this again.”

“You’re still giving me money, right?”

Shuu could only sigh as he nodded. Just what has he gotten himself into...

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Yuuya finished sweeping the floor, and dumped the dust into the trashcan. There’s nothing of particular interest today either – Yuuya was always looking out for anything suspicious that Shuu could’ve dropped on the floor, like maybe a syringe or something – but there’s been nothing. He knows Shuu has his own trashcan for biohazardous materials which Yuuya doesn’t touch, so maybe they all go there instead?

Yuuya quickly turned to Shuu when he heard a long, exasperated sigh coming from him. Shuu had been doing paperwork all day, who knows for what – but he sure doesn’t seem pleased about it. Yuuya has been the one handling sick students all day, since Shuu just seemed so focused on whatever those papers are about.

Yuuya put back the broom and dustpan in the corner, then walked over to the coffee machine and filled a mug.

“Here,” he said as he slid it over to Shuu, “Take a break, Iwamine-sensei.”

Shuu glanced at the coffee for a second, then looked up to Yuuya with a sigh.

“Thanks.”

“What are you doing anyway?”

“You know, it’s the end of the year. Reports and stuff.”

“Ohh.” Yuuya took a sheet of paper and started reading, and… unlike usual, Shuu didn’t stop him. This one seems to be an inventory list, detailing what medicines were used and how many–

“None of these have the juicy information you’re looking for.”

“Aww, what a pity.” Yuuya put back the paper, “So where are they?”

“Look harder, Sakazaki,” Shuu said with a sigh, “Are you a spy or not?”

Yuuya only laughed as he walked away. Shuu looked up from his papers, his eyes trailing Yuuya as he walked over to the beds and bent over to smooth out the sheets. 

“Are you staring at my ass?”

“No,” Shuu said, although his eyes were clearly glued to Yuuya’s back. Yuuya turned around, and Shuu quickly turned to look at his papers again.

Yuuya stared at him for a while, waiting for him to say something, but then sighed and turned away. He knew for sure what Shuu is up to anyway. 

He walked over to Shuu then, holding up his chin so that Shuu looked up to him, and leaned down to kiss his lips.

Shuu doesn’t push away, doesn’t react – just let him kiss him without kissing back. Yuuya pulled away, puzzled.

“Later,” Shuu whispered, “I actually do need to get this done.”

“...okay,” Yuuya replied, “I guess.”

“Why don’t you come to my house tonight?” Shuu offered, “Like, spend the night. You’re not busy tonight, right?”

“Sure, no problem. Where’s your house?”

“Oh, yeah, you don’t have my address, do you,” Shuu replied as he took a small piece of paper and scribbled down his address before handing it to Yuuya. “I expect you there by seven.”

“Yes, sir.”

~•~

Shuu’s apartment was located in a fancier part of town – Yuuya has been here before, although this isn’t where he usually goes because it’s just too expensive. Shuu invited him to come here today, but he was still pretty nervous, walking around the brightly lit lobby with velvet couches and statues along the wall. Yuuya couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place although he was also dressed pretty nicely, wearing a blue button down shirt,  jeans, and carrying a brown messenger bag.

Shuu was sitting among one of the couches, reading something on his phone. Yuuya walked up to him and sat down next to him, and Shuu quickly turned to look at him.

“Great, you’re here,” Shuu said, “Hungry?”

“Not really.”

“You wanna go out to eat or order something?”

“I don’t really mind as long as I’m fed.”

Shuu sighed as he got up, “Let’s just go upstairs.”

 

Shuu’s apartment wasn’t very big, but it was a pretty nice one if a little messy. Yuuya saw that he had a big TV, and also a big window that looked down at the city, although the curtains on them were drawn. Yuuya couldn’t help but be tempted to open them a little to peek out–

They weren’t very high above the city, only about eight stories, but you can see the surrounding area from this window alone. 

“Do you know what you want to eat?”

Yuuya shrugged, “You can choose.”

“Sushi it is then,” Shuu said as he turned to his phone. Yuuya hopped onto the red couch in front of the TV, and Shuu sat next to him just a few seconds later. 

“Nice house you got, Iwamine-sensei.”

“Thanks.”

Shuu finished ordering from his phone, then put it aside before turning to look at Yuuya. 

“So what are we going to do tonight?” Yuuya asked, “Anything interesting in the itinerary?”

“Not really. I was just thinking we should just relax, maybe watch TV, what do you think?”

Yuuya turned to Shuu, surprised. “Really? I thought we were going to do something like sex.”

“I’m not really feeling it,” Shuu said with a sigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll still pay you.”

“Well, okay, I guess.”

They fell into silence for a while, Shuu staring blankly at the empty TV screen while Yuuya looked around the house. There was really no contact between them except that Yuuya’s head was resting on Shuu’s shoulder. If anything this lack of contact was caused more than the fact they were still unsure what to do and how to do it, scared that they might do it wrong and fuck everything up.

Yuuya was the first to make a move, placing his hands on Shuu’s shoulder.

“You seem tense, Iwamine-sensei.”

“Well, it’s been a long day,” Shuu replied – Yuuya gently held Shuu’s shoulders, and started massaging him. Shuu let out a little moan, feeling Yuuya’s strong fingers dig into his flesh.

“That feels good,” Shuu said, “Go on.”

So Yuuya continued massaging his shoulders – he leaned over to look at Shuu – he could see that Shuu had closed his eyes, fully relaxing, occasionally letting out soft purrs and moans. 

“You’re pretty good at this.”

“Why, thank you.”

Yuuya just continued, massaging from Shuu’s shoulders down to his shoulder blades. The temptation to reach down to grab Shuu’s ass was pretty strong, but to be honest Shuu probably wouldn’t mind if he does… or would he?

Yuuya decided to not do it and focus on massaging Shuu’s shoulders. He’s pretty relaxed now, and his shoulder muscles were definitely easier to knead than before. Yuuya stopped after a few minutes, heeling that his hands were also tired, and instead leaned forward so that his body was resting on Shuu’s back, hugging Shuu from the back. He couldn’t see Shuu’s face like this, but he could feel Shuu’s hand holding his. 

It’s warm and cozy like this. They just both let the silence sink in, enjoying each other’s presence. Yuuya now realized too that he hadn’t had anyone this close to him; hadn’t had anyone let down their guard around him like this for a long time.

 

Yuuya was close to falling asleep when they both heard something ring in the distance, and Shuu quickly got up from the couch. Yuuya was a little disappointed at this, but well, what can he do – he just got up and walked to where Shuu headed to.

“Yes, I did order food,” he said to the phone, “Please let him in.”

Yuuya casually kissed Shuu on the cheek as he walked by, heading to the fridge. He opened it to see what was inside – a few bottles of water, cans of coffee, bread–

“You barely have any food.”

“I usually just eat breakfast, which is bread,” Shuu replied as he hung up, “The sushi’s coming, so quit complaining.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“Oh, that’s for you, by the way.” Shuu pointed at an envelope on the kitchen counter, “Don’t forget it.”

Yuuya took the envelope and peeked at what’s inside – there’s a couple 10,000 yen bills inside. 

“Wow, you really are made of money huh, Iwamine-sensei?”

“How is it that you don’t get paid enough as a spy?” Shuu asked, “Or are you just high maintenance?”

“Eh, maybe,” Yuuya replied, “Nobody knows about me taking a side job anyway.”

“If I tell you I’ll pay you more if you quit being a spy, will you?”

Yuuya turned to him, “How much?”

“As much as you ask.”

Yuuya looked at Shuu with a little smirk. 

“My loyalty isn’t that easily bought, Iwamine-sensei.”

“...okay.” Shuu sighed, “Some other time.”

“I won’t sell you out when we’re together here, though,” Yuuya said with a smile, “This and that are different things.”

“Sneaky, aren’t you?”

“I learnt a thing or two being a spy, you know.” Yuuya winked flirtatiously, and Shuu could only sigh. 

The doorbell rang then, and they both headed out to get the door. Shuu got there first, and took the box from the delivery guy’s hands. 

“What did you buy?”

“Just some sashimi,” Shuu replied as he opened the box – Yuuya could see some sushi rolls inside, tuna, salmon, and… whatever, he doesn’t remember the name of all the fishes. They’ve been packaged carefully – each kind has their own section in the box. 

Shuu handed him a pair of chopsticks, then they started eating. Yuuya got the things that seemed familiar, which comes down to tuna and salmon, while Shuu mostly ate the rolls.

“You don’t like sashimi?”

“Raw fish in general,” Shuu corrected him, “I don’t mind if it has rice and seaweed, but not by itself.”

“Hmm, I see.” Yuuya pointed at a yellowish fish – “You have to eat that though, because I don’t know what it is.”

Shuu squinted at it – he probably doesn’t know either. 

“I’ll eat… one.”

“Aww, come on.”

“Just one,” Shuu said as he took a slice of the strange fish and put it into his mouth – Yuuya couldn’t help but smile when he noticed Shuu’s expression twisted upon tasting the fish. He ate it all anyway, while glaring at Yuuya.

“I guess it’s not good?”

“I told you, I’m just don’t like raw fish.”

“Well, we can just toss it out,” Yuuya said, “I’m done eating. What about you?”

Shuu looked at the remaining food in the box – just slices the yellow fish. Yuuya made his point about not eating those, and Shuu had decided he doesn’t like them, so… 

He finally got up and tossed the box with the remaining fish in the trash. 

“What do you want to do now?”

Yuuya shrugged, “Whatever you want.”

“You don’t have homework for tomorrow?”

“I mean, it’s not a lot,” Yuuya replied with a sigh, “There must’ve been a reason you asked me to come here, right?”

Shuu thought about this for a few minutes, because now that Yuuya mentioned it… not really. He just wanted to have someone over, because… why not. He knows Yuuya’s always down for sex, since that’s basically his job description, but Shuu just wasn’t really feeling it.

“Uhh…” Shuu looked around the room, as if trying to find something interesting for them to do – “I guess let’s just… watch a movie or something?”

  
  


A good half an hour later, they were both cuddling on the couch, with Yuuya holding a bag of chips they found in the depths of Shuu’s cabinets. They were both watching the movie, the intense music in the background keeping their attention.

“Ohhh boy, she’s gonna die,” Yuuya called, “She’s so gonna die.”

“Shut up, Sakazaki.”

They both watched as the girl on screen kicked the door to the other room and walked in. She looked around the room, but there was nobody, it seems. Shuu and Yuuya both breathed a sigh of relief–

When suddenly something akin to a claw came out from the ceiling and grabbed her, then the screen went dark.

The two of them just sat there, shocked at that revelation, before slowly turning to look at each other as the credits rolled in. 

“Wait, that’s it? So what’s that monster?”

“The one that’s been haunting the gallery, I guess.”

“What, they’re not gonna explain it at all? Just be like, ‘she’s trapped there now’?” Yuuya sighed, “That’s no fun!”

Yuuya could see, however, that Shuu was still staring at the screen, at the names of the credits. He seemed a little…

“...no way, Iwamine-sensei, that scared you?”

“N… no! Of course not,” Shuu replied, flustered – which only confirmed Yuuya’s suspicions. Yuuya giggled as he poked Shuu’s cheek.

“You’re totally scared.”

“No, I’m not!” Shuu sighed as he stood up, “L… let’s just go to bed.”

“Okay.”

Shuu stopped walking and turned to Yuuya, who had apparently lay down on the couch, trying to make himself comfortable.

“What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep?”

“Come with me, you idiot,” Shuu said, “I thought you’d want to share the bed with me.”

“Eh?” Yuuya seemed confused, “But you said you didn’t want to…”

“Just come sleep in my bed.”

Yuuya couldn’t help the big smile drawn on his face – is Shuu being protective after seeing that horror movie? Or is he just trying to be kind and intimate?

Either way, it’s not a bad thing at all, so Yuuya got up and followed Shuu into the bedroom. 

“You can borrow some of my clothes – I don’t imagine it being very comfortable to sleep in what you’re wearing now.”

Once inside, Shuu lay down on his own bed, and watched as Yuuya took off his shirt and jeans, leaving just his boxers. Yuuya does have a well-built body, with some muscles, not too much that it seemed excessive. 

_ But of course he has a nice body, he was a stripper after all, _ Shuu thought to himself with a sigh.

Yuuya simply put on a white shirt as he lay down on the bed next to Shuu, and he could feel Shuu wrapping his arm around Yuuya’s waist, pulling him close. Shuu buried his face in Yuuya’s back, and Yuuya could feel his gently breathing on his back.

“Good night.”

“Bon nuit, Iwamine-sensei.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuya woke up exactly when the alarm rang, and saw that Shuu was still asleep – his face doesn’t seem too pleased, so he probably heard the alarm, just didn’t want to wake up yet. 

Yuuya slowly sat up from bed, although Shuu’s arm was still holding him. They must’ve tossed and turned around a lot at night, because Yuuya didn’t remember facing Shuu when they went to sleep last night. 

“It’s 7 AM, Iwamine-sensei,” Yuuya said, ruffling Shuu’s hair, “Come on, we’ve got places to be at.”

“Hmm,” Shuu grunted as he turned around, “Come here.”

“What?” Yuuya asked as he leaned over – Shuu pulled him in for a kiss then, sloppy and wet. 

“Oh, so now that it’s morning, you’re horny?”

Shuu’s hand reached down to Yuuya’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“Let’s make it quick. Lube’s in the second drawer.”

Yuuya opened the second drawer in the nightstand, and as Shuu said, a bottle of lube is there. 

“How do you wanna do it?”

Shuu reached his hand to Yuuya’s boxers and tugged them down, exposing Yuuya’s dick – Yuuya helped by pulling off Shuu’s pants, taking his dick out and applied the lube. Shuu was hard in no time, and if he was sleepy a few minutes ago, he’s now staring at Yuuya lustfully, as if expecting him to know what he wants. Yuuya carefully positioned himself above Shuu and slowly sat down –

Shuu let out a moan as he felt his dick enter Yuuya – it was warm and moist, pleasurable. Yuuya also moaned loudly as he felt Shuu’s dick slowly enter him, and finally having the entire length in him. 

“Ohh,” Yuuya moaned as he started going back up, then slowly sitting back down. Both of Shuu’s hands gripped Yuuya’s waist, while he also thrusted towards Yuuya impatiently. Eventually their rhythmic grew quicker and Yuuya started moaning louder–

Shuu was the first to come, his warm cum spilling inside Yuuya’s ass, and Yuuya hunched over, his body tensed up, as he came too, cum spattered all over Shuu’s stomach.

They both panted heavily as Yuuya slowly got off Shuu’s dick, and collapsed back on the back. Shuu got up then, leaning down to kiss Yuuya’s forehead.

“Man, now I feel like I need to sleep more.”

“We’ve got no time to waste,” Shuu said as he got up, “Come on. Let’s clean this up and shower.”

~•~

The rest of the day was pretty normal, despite the unexpected sex they had this morning. Yuuya tried his best to not show it, although he couldn’t help but wince a little every time he sat down on something, since he was still pretty sore.

It wasn’t until lunch that he decided to visit the infirmary. Shuu was inside, writing in his notebook when Yuuya walked in.

“You’re here. Perfect,” Shuu said as he got up, “Let’s go eat.”

“Eh?”

Upon noticing Yuuya’s confusion, Shuu quickly turned to look at the clock, making sure – and indeed it was 12 o’clock. 

“What’s wrong? It is lunchtime.”

“Yeah, but you want to… eat lunch with me?”

Shuu shrugged, “What’s wrong with that?”

“No, it’s just…” 

_...well, as long as Leone doesn’t ask what I’m up to, right? _

“S… sure, I guess.”

“Great,” Shuu said, “Let’s go to the cafeteria. What’s on the menu today?”

“Fried noodles, I think?

“But… but this is unlike you, Iwamine-sensei. Usually you’re holed up here the whole day…”

“I’m conducting an experiment.”

“Ah…” Yuuya sighed, “Of course.”

 

The cafeteria was already crowded when they got there, with students either lining up to get food or sitting down and busy chatting with their friends. Shuu was pretty much the only teacher there, since most of the other teachers either go to eat outside or are eating in the office. Why eat with the noisy students when you have to deal with them for the rest of the day after all?

“So?” Yuuya asked, “What experiment are you doing?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Is this something that’s going to kill someone?”

Shuu shrugged, and Yuuya could only sigh. Why did he even expect a straight answer.

As they got closer to the food, Yuuya noticed that Shuu poured a small cup of clear liquid into the tray of noodles. Shuu’s done it before Yuuya could even say anything, so there’s no way to take it back now.

“...what does that do?”

“We’ll find out in a few minutes,” Shuu said as he walked past the tray and instead took some fried rice, “If you’re going to take the noodles, just don’t take that part.”

“I… wouldn’t risk it.”

Yuuya also took some rice, before they started walking around the cafeteria to find an empty spot. There was a spot in the corner, and they both quickly sat down.

“So how’s your day been, Iwamine-sensei?”

“The usual,” Shuu replied, “Akagi came by again.”

“Still claiming that you’re a demon, huh?” Yuuya laughed, “His stories are fun to listen to, to be honest.”

“Yeah, when he’s not crashing into the infirmary.”

Yuuya laughed as he spooned some rice into his mouth. Shuu didn’t eat immediately – he just watched Yuuya, as if he’s deriving pleasure from watching him eat alone.

“...what?” Yuuya asked a few minutes later, “You should eat too, Iwamine-sensei.”

“Yeah, sure,” Shuu replied as he started eating. “It’s just… it’s been so long since I have someone to eat with at work.”

“I can eat lunch with you from now on.”

Shuu smiled as he too, started eating. They were silent most of the time, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Eventually Shuu couldn’t seem to contain his excitement, as he couldn’t stop smiling as he ate. Yuuya couldn’t help but smile, too.

“It’s funny,” Shuu muttered, “I used to do all these things with Dr. Kawara, and… out of all people, you.”

“Is it a good thing or not?”

“Of course it is,” Shuu said, still smiling, “Thank you, Yuuya.”

Yuuya smiled back, “Don’t mention it.”

 

“What’s going on?”

Shuu and Yuuya turned to the commotion on the other side, as one of the students had apparently… grew very big and muscular, to the point his uniform was tearing.

Yuuya turned to Shuu with a sigh, but Shuu only shrugged.

“It won’t kill him.”

“Still.”

“I should probably give it to you one day, after I refine the formula more,” Shuu said, “I’ll be able to study you more closely than that student.”

“...should I be worried?”

~•~

“Can I ask you something, Yuuya?” Hiyoko asked as they were taking out the trash, “It’s gonna be kinda personal.”

“Sure, mon amie!” Yuuya replied cheerfully, “You know me. Nothing is off limits. Be it about the school, politics, or love…”

“Are you and Iwamine-sensei dating?”

Yuuya did something like a double-take, clearly not expecting this question, to which Hiyoko started laughing hysterically.

“I mean… I mean, you would, too, right?”

“Anyway, how long have you guys been going at it?”

“Just like… a week or two now, I guess?” Yuuya replied, “I thought we’d get to keep it secret for a little longer, but I guess not.”

“Well, maybe get a room or something. Everyone was staring at you two during lunch”

“But you won’t tell anyone? Promise?”

“Sheesh,” Hiyoko said with a sigh, “Fine. But since it’s you and Iwamine-sensei, I’m gonna bet word is gonna get around really quickly.

“So what is it like?” Hiyoko asked, “You’re dating someone who’s generally feared around school, after all.”

“Well…”

“You know how he always threatens to cut me open if I touch any of his things?” Hiyoko asked, “Has he done anything like that to you?”

“What? No, of course not!” Yuuya replied hastily, “I wouldn’t be alive if that’s the case!”

“Then what have you guys been doing?”

Yuuya shrugged, “Nothing.”

“Really?”

Yuuya started sweating nervously at this point, “Yeah.”

“Is it something so embarrassing you can’t tell me?” Hiyoko smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll find out eventually.”

“That’s not reassuring at all!”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“You asked for me, Leone?”

Yuuya walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Leone was sitting in the corner, drinking something out of a mug. 

“What’s up?”

“I heard you’ve been getting closer to Iwamine,” Leone replied, “So what’s up with that?”

“Oh, you know, classic seduction technique,” Yuuya replied, “He’ll open up to me in no time, and then I can swoop in and get all that juicy info!”

“Are you sure?” Leone asked, “You can’t have a foot on my side and another on his.”

“Of course.”

“What have you guys been doing?”

“Nothing, really, just like… chilling,” Yuuya replied, “I went to his house once and we just like, watched TV.”

“Really?”

Yuuya sighed, “Why would I lie to you, Leone?”

Leone looked at him for a while, as if trying to read his mind, before sighing and turning to drink some more.

“...just be careful,” he replied, “You’re going into the enemy’s territory here.”

“I know how to take care of myself, Leone.”

“Yeah, of course, just…” Leone sighed, “I don’t wanna lose an agent.”

“Aww…” Yuuya walked over, draping an arm over Leone’s shoulder, “Thanks, man. Thoughtful of you.”

~•~

Yuuya saw Shuu walking down the hallway right as he left Leone’s “office”. He quickly ran over to Shuu and tapped him on the back. 

“Hey, Iwamine-sensei!” Yuuya greeted, “Going home?”

“Yeah, but I’ll… need to go somewhere else first,” Shuu replied, “What about you? Are you busy?”

“It’s Friday. I pretty much got all the time for myself,” Yuuya said, “Should I come over?”

“It’s fine,” Shuu said, “I’m a little tired today anyway, and we already did it in the morning.”

“I can still come over, you know?” Yuuya asked, “We don’t have to do it.”

Shuu’s eyes seem to lit up a little. “...really?”

“Yeah, I mean, why not,” Yuuya replied, “We can just like, chill. Like last night. Watch TV or something. We don’t have to fuck all the time – it’s tiring anyways.”

“Do… do you mean you don’t like it?”

“No! It’s just that… people don’t usually do it all the time,” Yuuya replied, “That’s just what they make you believe in the movies, but it doesn’t really work like that.”

“I… I see.”

“Although we should do something fun,” Yuuya suggested, “Maybe like going out?”

“Sure. Where are you considering?”

“What would you find fun?” 

Shuu sighed, “I’ll think about it.

“Ohh, Iwamine-sensei, you work all the time and never quite have the time to have fun, huh?” Yuuya teased, “You should totally treat yourself tonight. Think of things you’ve always wanted to do but never had the time to.”

“...I will,” Shuu said, “I’ll tell you later.”

~•~

Yuuya was chilling at home, about to make himself something to eat. Shuu hasn’t sent any messages about what he wants to do, so maybe in a second Yuuya will text him and ask if he’s going to do anything at all–

Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door – he quickly turned around to walk to the door. Who could it be…

Yuuya opened the door slightly to peek out, and he couldn’t help but let out a gasp when he saw Shuu standing outside.

“W… wait, Iwamine-sensei? How do you know I live here?”

“What, you guys have been keeping tabs on me; of course we’ve kept tabs on you guys, too,” Shuu replied as he casually walked in –

“Your house is… humble.”

It’s definitely a lot… worse than what Shuu expected. The apartment consisted literally of one room and a door probably leading to the toilet – an unmade bed took up most of the space, with a laptop and headphones laying on it. He could see Yuuya’s backpack and books one a coffee table in the corner, next to a small fridge. 

“So this is where you jack off, I guess,” Shuu remarked, pointing at the bed, “But man, they literally put you in a slum.”

“I mean, I’m used to it,” Yuuya shrugged – Shuu seemed so contrasting, dressed in that nice, expensive black coat of his, standing in the middle of Yuuya’s shitty apartment. 

“I thought I should spend the night here, but I imagine you won’t even fit on that bed.”

“I know…”

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” Shuu replied, “I’m taking you out. Get dressed or something.”

“Wait, what?” Yuuya asked, surprised – ”W… where to?”

“Eat, of course. You want French food?”

“Ah… anything’s fine, I guess,” Yuuya replied, “It’s your decision after all–”

“Yeah, and you’re my guest, so you can choose.”

“I don’t know any good places for French food around here, though,” Yuuya replied, “Wanna just go to the cafe across the street?”

 

“What’s this place?”

“You’ll see!” Yuuya replied as they continued walking to a food truck, “You’ve never been here before?”

“If anything, this place looks a bit dangerous,” Shuu said, looking around – they were standing in a park, quite crowded with people, with some of those cheap plastic tables and chairs spread all over. Some food trucks were parked there, some with longer lines than others, and some vending machines were standing against the wall. 

“This food truck is really good!” 

Yuuya, without much thought, grabbed Shuu’s hand and dragged him to the truck with the longest line. Shuu decided to… try to not make a big deal out of the fact they’re holding hands, and looked at the menu board on the truck. 

“You took me all the way here for pizza?”

“It’s different, though! And really good!”

Yuuya, finally realizing that he’s been holding Shuu’s hand for the last few minutes, nervously let go. Shuu seemed a little disappointed with the loss, but…

It felt nice, holding hands with Yuuya. Something about it felt very… heartwarming. 

So Shuu reached over, taking Yuuya’s hand again. Yuuya let him, although they were both blushing pretty hard, and smiled sheepishly at each other. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Shuu asked, tugging at the sleeve of Yuuya’s shirt, “It’s kind of windy, isn’t it?”

“I’m fine. A… anyway, you should decide what to get!”

Shuu nodded slowly as he read the board again, although he couldn’t help but be… a little distracted with Yuuya. 

It’s just been so long since he did things like this with someone. Usually he just goes home after work to sleep, and do the same routine everyday…

_...it’s fine. I can get used to having him around.  _

  
  



End file.
